


Pleasing Arthur

by exartemarte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizarding families, especially extended ones, look after their own. </p>
<p>
  <i>Like generations of elderly wizards before him Arthur would need a little assistance. Like generations of witches before her Audrey knew what to do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing Arthur

“I'll make a fresh pot of tea,” said Ginny, getting up from the kitchen table. “Audrey will be here any minute.”

From her wheelchair, Molly Weasley looked up at the sound of Percy's wife Apparating into the Burrow's kitchen garden with her daughters. “He looks forward to this, you know, old as he is. It's the highlight of his week.”

“So I gather,” said Ginny with a knowing smile as two small girls burst into the kitchen ahead of their mother.

“Hi, Granny. Hi Aunt Ginny.” 

“Hello, girls. Come and give your old gran a kiss.”

Young Molly and Lucy obliged, then looked up at their mother, their duty done. “Can we go and play?”

Audrey nodded her assent.

“Lily's here,” said Ginny, “She'll be down by the lake if you want to go and find her.”

“That's the last we'll see of them for an hour or two,” said Audrey, easing herself into a chair as the girls rushed out through the door. “So what's the gossip?”

After ten minutes of animated conversation Audrey glanced at her watch. “I'd better go and say hello to Arthur.”

“He'll be waiting,” said Molly.

“I helped him get ready,” said Ginny, with a smile.

Knocking gently on the door, Audrey let herself into the bedroom where Arthur was stretched out on the bed, stark naked. His skin was pale – it was a while since it had seen any sun – but he was still quite lean. She noted the scents of soap and talcum powder: Ginny had done her work.

“You're all ready for me then ...”

“No point in beating about the bush.” Arthur grinned. “How are you?”

“I'm fine, and so is Percy. Busy as ever, though.” She unzipped her dress, draped it over the back of a chair, unhooked her bra and stepped out of her knickers. “The girls are fine, too. They'll be in to see you before we go.” Executing a slow twirl for Arthur's benefit, she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. Not bad for thirty – breasts not too big but still firm, long legs and the round bottom that Percy insisted was her best feature. Her tummy was as flat as could reasonably be expected after giving birth twice and she was freshly depilated, which she knew Arthur would like.

She leaned over Arthur, nipples brushing his chest and planting a kiss on his forehead as she reached down to fondle his cock and balls. He wouldn't be hard, not yet, but she could feel a pleasing reaction to what she was doing. 

“Ready for your massage?”

Arthur nodded, and with some difficulty rolled over onto his front. He was still mobile, unlike poor Molly, but suffered stiff and aching joints.

Audrey fetched a jar of charmed oil from the dressing table and warmed it with her wand; kneeling astride Arthur she began to work the warm, scented oil into his back and shoulders. She could feel Arthur squirming with the comfort and relief the oil and the massage brought. She worked her way down his body, concentrating on the joints that caused him pain. Strictly speaking there was no need to massage his bum, but she knew he enjoyed it and gave it her full attention.

Rolling him over onto his front she straddled him again, taking most of her weight on her own thighs to save Arthur's ageing bones, and started again working the oils into his neck and shoulders. Working her way down she took a few minutes out for some gentle dry humping while she was positioned over his pelvis.

Eventually, massaging done, she knelt beside him to concentrate all her attention on his cock and balls; Arthur, she had discovered, could enjoy any amount of this without losing interest. Audrey fondled Arthur's penis and eased his foreskin back. Even there he was clean and fresh: Ginny had done a thorough job.

Audrey enjoyed pleasing Arthur. It was a wizarding tradition that wives looked after each other's menfolk when occasion arose, and vice versa. Audrey had married into a big wizarding family and willingly played her part – she wouldn't have had it any other way – but Arthur was special. Well into his nineties his libido was undiminished even if the flesh was weak. Since Molly had been wheelchair-bound, Ginny had helped with his personal care, keeping him clean and healthy, and his daughters-in-law attended to his more intimate needs.

She took him into her mouth and spent a full half hour fondling, stroking and sucking him to a degree of firmness that was not unimpressive for his age.

Like generations of elderly wizards before him Arthur would need a little assistance to finish the job, and like generations of witches before her Audrey knew what to do. Wand in hand, she murmured " _Engorgio Lento_ ". That would take care of the mechanics, producing an erection that would be a credit to an eighteen-year-old but doing it slowly enough to avoid strain on an ageing heart. She watched and continued to stroke as Arthur's cock slowly lengthened and hardened until it was standing to attention and pointing rigidly at the ceiling. 

With a smile, Audrey straddled his hips, guided him into her and lowered herself onto his erection. Moving gently at first to avoid too rapid a build-up, she slowly increased the tempo until his breathing quickened and she felt him starting to jerk beneath her. She speeded up until she felt Arthur's spasms and the flood of semen deep inside her, then eased off but kept up a gentle movement until his erection had subsided.

“How was that?” asked Audrey as she climbed off.

“Bloody fantastic. Again. Thank you so much.” Arthur watched Audrey tidying her hair and putting her clothes back on.

“It'll be Hermione next time, and I'll see you again in a couple of weeks,” said Audrey, giving him a farewell peck. “Now you'd better get your dressing gown on or you'll frighten my girls when they come in to see you.”

Molly and Ginny looked up as Audrey came back into the kitchen.

“How is he?” asked Ginny.

“Fine,” said Audrey, “and happy.”

“You haven't seen the old bugger off, then,” said Molly with a grin.

“As you very well know, Molly, I am as gentle as a lamb."

Three small girls piled in, breathless through racing each other back from the lake.

"Can we go and see Grandpa now?"

"Yes you can," said Ginny, "and if you ask him nicely he might tell you a story."


End file.
